Motion Picture Corporation of America
Motion Picture Corporation of America (MPCA) is an American film production company founded by Brad Krevoy in 1986. History Motion Picture Corporation of America was founded in 1986 by Brad Krevoy and Steve Stabler out of college. MPCA made 60 films with low budget and young talent. They had three big successes Threesome, Dumb and Dumber and Kingpin (with Rysher Entertainment). The duo then sought funding for larger movies and met John Kluge in November 1995. In July 1996, MPCA was acquired by Kluge’s Metromedia International Group and operated as part of Metromedia’s Orion Pictures Corporation. Krevoy and Stabler managed Orion Pictures’ operations as executive vice presidents. Both received a six-put-picture distribution deal as part of their contracts. In July 1997, Metromedia shareholders approved the sale of Orion (as well as Samuel Goldwyn Entertainment and Motion Picture Corporation of America's library) to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. This led to the dismissal of 85 employees, including Krevoy and Stabler. MGM inherited the duo's picture distribution deal. Krevoy and Stabler retained the right to the Motion Picture Corporation of America name and their three top movies. Reorganization The MPCA duo had MGM release Rumor of Angels, a Vanessa Redgrave drama, and the comedy 3 Strikes. With the Orion-originated put picture deal about to expire, Stabler sold his put picture slots to other producers. Since its reorganization in January 1998, MPCA has produced over 20 motion pictures, acquired a library of nearly 200 motion pictures, and negotiated financing and studio distribution arrangements. MPCA’s productions include A Love Song for Bobby Long, Riding the Bullet, Second in Command, The Hard Corps, and Moondance Alexander. For her work in A Love Song for Bobby Long, Scarlett Johansson received a Golden Globe nomination for Best Actress. Brad Krevoy also co-produced the 1999 Peabody Award-winning and Emmy-nominated ABC television musical Annie for ABC’s Wonderful World of Disney. Along with feature films, MPCA is involved in financing, producing, and selling television projects. The company partnered with The Hallmark Channel on When Calls the Heart, a frontier series based on the novels by international bestseller Janette Oke. The first season garnered a viewership of 2.7 million people. MPCA is also producing and financing a reboot of The Saint, the spy thriller of the 1960s originally starring former Bond Roger Moore. Writers Chris Lunt and Ed Whitmore have been commissioned to write the script. MPCA recently produced the drama Taking Chance starring Kevin Bacon for HBO Films, which premiered on HBO to the highest ratings of any original film in the past five years. The film was nominated for 10 Emmys (winning one), PGA, WGA, DGA, ASC, ACE, and SAG awards, as well as two Golden Globes (Best Film and winning for Best Actor, Kevin Bacon). MPCA's other recent productions include A Royal Christmas, The Christmas Spirit, The Sweeter Side of Life, Arena, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2, Meeting Evil, A Princess for Christmas and Dumb and Dumber To, MPCA is currently in development on multiple projects. In partnership with DreamWorks, MPCA will remake the Japanese cult hit Yomigaeri. Academy Award-winning screenwriter Bruce Joel Rubin will write the script, tentatively titled Resurrection. Previously, screenwriters Dana Stevens and Joel Siberling contributed work to the script. Also on the slate is an English-language adaptation of Okuribito, retitled Departures for American audiences. The Japanese drama was the recipient of the 2009 Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film and the Grand Prix des Amériques at the 32nd Montreal World Film Festival. MPCA is also prepping a reboot of the classic horror franchise Pumpkinhead, working with lead producer Peter Block, who recently acquired the rights to the Pumpkinhead franchise for his company. Awards and nominations Academy Awards Golden Globes Primetime Emmy Awards Category:Companies Category:Production companies